Which Way is the Party?
, Meeting Hall What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Fun Size Hola como estas? That means Hello, how are you! Everyone seems so doom and gloom on this island! We need to have some, how you say, good times! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clean up the mess! Tap the Carnival Tent to clean. : 00:10:00 Ah Bien! Bien! I know exactly what to do. Just follow me! TASK COMPLETE! “Esmeralda sure is bonita!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Case for Carnival I know just the thing to lighten up the mood around here! Back in my home country, we would have a carnival! We first need to find a carnival hat. Perhaps the hat of a jester! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the Jester Hat! Tap the Jester Hat to collect. : 01:00:00 Perfecto, mi amor! You are so, how do you say, resourceful! This hat makes any person funny, no? TASK COMPLETE! “Surely, she jests! But don't call her surely.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Hat to be You Let's take this hat back to the carnival! I want to see what it would look like on Bern! That would be a sight to see! ☐ Drop the hat by the tent! Tap the Carnival Tent to upgrade. : 04:00:00 Muy bueno! But it does not, how do you say, fit right for me... Maybe you should try it on! TASK COMPLETE! “When the best clown retired, he left really big shoes to fill!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Canopy Drop Mi amor, we need to find the canopy for this tent! I see you have a Hot Air Balloon! Would you like to take a ride with me? I promise it would be fun but safe! ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship to find the rest of the tent! Tap the Air Ship to explore the island! : 2 Dios mio! That was so much fun and we found the canopy! Let's go back to the tent to put it back on! Vamos! TASK COMPLETE! “Vamos means let's go in Spanish.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Canopy Drop II Let's put the canopy on the tent! This way we can have the fun even if it rains! Pretty great idea, no? ☐ Place the Canopy on the tent! Tap the Carnival Tent to upgrade. : 06:00:00 This is muy brillante! No bad weather will be able to, how do you say, rain on our fiesta! Come rain or shine, this carnival is happening! TASK COMPLETE! “What did the sun say to the cloud after he defeated him? Your rain is over.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Jest the Two of Us We must get this carnival tent ready. how do you say, as fast as a flash! No jester outfit is complete without the cane! The hat is lonely without its amigo! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 1 ☐ Pick up the Jester Cane! Tap the Jester Cane to collect. : 01:00:00 Muy perfecto! This cane reminds me of a man I once met in my travels! He was very strange but his jokes always, how do you say, had me in stitches! TASK COMPLETE! “A snitch in time saves crime.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Jest Friends Ahora, we should take the jester cane back to the tent, no? The outfit will then be complete! I am getting very excited, are you not?! ☐ Put the Jester Cane at the tent's entrance! Tap the Carnival Tent to upgrade. : 08:00:00 Ha! This is perfecto! Don't you think it looks just asombroso? TASK COMPLETE! “Asombroso means amazing in Spanish.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Party Invitations We must go tell everyone of our plans to have a fiesta at the carnival tent. I think some of them need to, how do you say, let loose! Do you think they will come? ☐ Tell everyone about the party at the Carnival tent! Tap the Meeting Hall to harvest.(1x) Well I guess we'll just see who shows up, no? I bet you my treasure that Bern shows up! Ha! TASK COMPLETE! “What happened when the birthday cake got lost? The baker formed a search party.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Flagged Down Mi amor! We must find the flag of my family! We will then place it on top of the tent. Then everyone will know what kind of fun they will, how do you say, be having! It will be something they have never seen before! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Bring back Esmeralda's flag! Tap the Carnival Tent to collect. : 01:00:00 Mirar esto! We found my flag! Gracias, mi amor, gracias! TASK COMPLETE! “What did the pole do when he was leaving? He waved his flag.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Fiesta-o-Clock Everyone will be here soon! Let's put my flag up! Vamos! ☐ Place Esmeralda's flag on the Carnival Tent! Tap the Otter Habitat to complete. : 10:00:00 Perfecto! This looks very special, no? I want to thank you for helping me out! Ahora, let's have the fun! TASK COMPLETE! “No one can party like a corsair!” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=10 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=Shipwrecked Development |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Quest_Date=2013-May-21 |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.18 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.